Back to Darkness, Back to Nothing
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Roxas’ deep hatred towards Sora is enough to help the Nobody split from him for one final fight... POST KHII [Dark fic, character death, non yaoi]


**Title: **Back to Darkness, Back to Nothing  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Dark, character deaths, AU  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so don't sue.  
**Summary:** Roxas' deep hatred towards Sora is enough to help the Nobody split from him for one final fight...

* * *

**Back to Darkness, Back to nothing...**_  
_

_I hate him... Damn keyblade wielder. It chose me, too. So why does he get to exist! Why not me? I'm just as strong—no, I'm stronger than he is! Then why was I cast aside like garbage? Stupid Sora, I hate him! Everyone likes him, too. Even Naminé..._

Blue eyes stared at the sleeping brunette, a scowl on his face. Over and over, he kept asking; Why him? He wanted to know and he was going to find out. The obvious answer was that Sora had a heart. But was that really a bonus? With a heart came emotions. He could be happy, sad, or angry. How is that a bonus?

Roxas stood next to Sora's bed, watching him sleep. Blue eyes traveled to the side table where a picture of the brunette with Riku and Kairi was displayed proudly. The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the silver haired teen. Even Riku had picked Sora over him, and why? All because they were friends.

_What about me?_ Roxas thought. _Riku and I had been friends, too! But then he found out he could save Sora, he ditched me. Bastard. I'll get him too. _

Shaking his head, Roxas reached out and touched Sora's forehead. Instantly, they were enveloped by darkness before disappearing from Sora's room. They appeared in the darkness, standing on the stained glass tower.

"Wake up," Roxas ordered, kicking Sora in the side.

The brunette winced and rolled away, slowly opening his eyes. "Roxas!" Quickly getting to his feet, Sora backed away from Roxas.

"Why?" Roxas demanded with a glare. "Why does everyone always pick you? What are you without me? You're nothing!" Stepping towards Sora, he extended his hands, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades appearing in his hands. "I was the one needed to bring you from your sleep, and in the end, you get all the credit, and I get none!" With an enraged growl, Roxas brought the keyblades down to strike Sora.

Blue eyes watched as the brunette jumped out of the way, eyes wide with fear. "Roxas, I give you credit!" Sora stated, backing away from him. "I know I couldn't have defeated Xemnas without you!"

_It's too late, Sora..._ Roxas thought, driven by his rage to destroy the person who drove him back into the deepest depths of darkness. "You should have thought of that before everyone put you on a fucking pedestal and forgot about me!"

With a glare, Roxas lunged for Sora, swinging his keyblades. He went after the brunette with relentless force, grinning as he continued to dodge and run. "You're not going anywhere," he growled. "You're in my darkness, now."

Their one sided fight continued, Roxas going after Sora, the brunette moving away. The blonde soaked up the look of fear in the brunette's eyes, relishing in knowing he caused that look. He loved that look; wide blue eyes, chest heaving, limbs quivering as he fought to get away.

Roxas watched as Sora's hand went over the edge of the towel, causing him to lose his balance, back colliding with the yellow glass. He brought his arm back up and stared at the blonde with wide blue eyes. "Roxas, stop this! You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Roxas said emotionlessly, extending Oblivion until the very tip was at Sora's neck. He then snorted and stepped back. "A quick death is too good for you..."

Behind the two of them, yellow glass started to crack and shatter, leading up to the two keyblade users. Sora watched in horror as silvery white stems emerged, covered in thorns, picking him off the ground. He cried out as his limbs were entangled, flesh pieced by sharp points, pulling his body tight. Thicker pieces with longer thorns wrapped around his torso, cutting deep. Blood ran thick down his body, dripping off his toes, falling to the glass below.

"Roxas, you can't do this!" Sora tried again, struggling against the thorns, tears in his eyes. "We're one! We stopped the darkness from destroying all worlds! Killing me could end that all!"

"Is it always about you?" Roxas asked with a wave of a hand. He grinned as another thread of thorns wrapped tightly around Sora's neck. "It's always about you, Sora. Everyone praises you as the keyblade master, the defending of worlds, destroyer of darkness! Yet no one knows of me, the dark being that lives in your heart; the person that woke you from your slumber!" He growled deeply, watching the thorns tighten around Sora.

The brunette let out a choked sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as he breathing became shallow. He looked through tearful eyes, staring at his Nobody. The person everyone knew of before him; the person who helped him through his battles with Xemnas and Organization XIII. He whimpered softly and shook his head, closing his eyes as his body started to weaken.

Roxas' face held a sadistic grin as he watched the scene before him. Now Sora was going to be in the ever lasting darkness, not him. He'd prove that he was superior. He was stronger, he was the one meant to wield the keyblades, not his brunette counterpart.

He started to laugh as the last signs of life left Sora's body. Darkness surrounded them, taking the brunette first before moving towards Roxas. The blonde just continued to laugh as he too vanished into the darkness, vanished into what he was made of. _Back to darkness, back to nothing..._ the blonde thought to himself before closing his eyes.


End file.
